Talk:Flit Asuno
"Spallow" or "Sparrow"? Because it says Sparrow in the template. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 03:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what EDEN is.... First Yurin, then Desil who end up helping Flit out. EDEN response We don't know what EDEN is, its only been briefly mentioned. And I don't think Yurin has any connection to it nor do I think Decil was trying to help Flit. If anything I think Decil was just playing around for his own amusement. And please remember to sign your posts.--Animefan29 15:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Unknown man in picture of Older Flit That is more than likely Woolf Enneacle as well. The structure of his face is the same. Draccy 04:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Unlikely that its him, his eyes are different as you can see from this picture: http://i96.photobucket.com/albums/l169/BrollySupersj/Notwoolf.jpg. That's why we say we don't know who he is. He also appears to be younger than Flit whereas Woolf is older. :It could be his son for all we know, that would explain the similar face structure. For the mean time, we don't know whether its him thus we list him as an unknown. -SuperSonicSP 20:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It is possible the old Flit will receive the same rank as Hendrick Bruzar, looking that they have the same uniform style. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 19:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) About the Trivia Didn't Amuro designed Nu Gundam as well in CCA? * We also have Lowe & Guy, who design upgrade form of their Astray. Adding sidestory, we also have Darry from Double Fake (D Gundam). Shingo Asume (Beginning D Gundam) and most likely Judau (the Gump). Sure, most of them are just upgrade forms, but they design them nontheless. Lets wait and see if the rumor is true for better trivi, I heard that Flit's storyline will end with him taking an arrow to a knee. Kuruni 09:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Amuro did design the Nu Gundam and Lowe with his Astray, but Shingo's Beginning D Gundam was designed by Bandai Hobby Center, Gui is the duertagonist not the main protagonist, and thier not much info on the D Gundam. But thanks for the heads up.Chriseasley 21:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Titus + Spallow/Sparrow why can't the age system come up with pieces from Titus and Spallow/Sparrow and connect themGundamfate 21:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Plot convienience. Kidding, but do you mean like taking the arms of the Titus and the legs of the Spallow or vice versa? Probably because it would be super unbalanced.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 22:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nobody says it can't but truly there is little practical reason to do so. Its either not fast enough or not heavy/defensive enough. I mean the Spallow itself relies on weight reduction plus thursters, so taking out some thrusters and adding more weight would reduce the effectiveness. Your better off using the Normal for a more balanced approach. -SuperSonicSP 04:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Commander Seems that he left the his role as EF Commander by Kio's Arc according to this http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/94/1335066487809.jpg/. Also says that he's been preparing Kio for the final showdown. -SuperSonicSP 06:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Is he the only one? Is Flit the only Gundam protagonist (or even the only Gundam character in general) who died of old age? Pronunciation (talk) 12:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * Well, many Gundam characters don't die on-screen. But we don't know if they died of old age or not (you know, something like falling from stair...)--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) M.S. Simulator Did he really "BUY" the simulator for Kio? Just something to check. Devourblade (talk) 04:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC)